Super Mario Bros. Fantasia
=Super Mario Bros. Fantasia= F"|'Super Mario Bros. Fantasia' |- style="vertical-align: top" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|The Game's Logo |} Super Mario Bros. Fantasia is an upcoming 3D Platforming, Action Adventure Game for the Visus Sphere and the next game in the Super Mario Bros. Series. It is a technical departure from the current 3D Sub-Series and NSMB Series and is somewhat of a spiritual successor to both Super Mario Galaxy 2 and Super Mario 3D World. Contents https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros._Fantasia# show Synopsis Celebrating another victory against Bowser; Mario, Peach, Luigi and Blue Toad head to the Garden of Peach's Castle to have relaxing break in the spring breeze, however upon arriving they find a bunch of toads surrounding a giant mysterious fountain not previously there. The Toads make way for the four heroes who look into the Fountain to see it has a mysterious crystal fog covering the top layer. Peach looks closely through the fog and sees a Princess on the other side in some sort of a panic who is grabbed by an ominous figure before disappearing. Peach tries to grab for the other princess however falls into the Fountain revealing it to be a portal, Mario quickly follows as does the Blue Toad while Luigi once again hesistates due to fear although after a Yellow Toad slaps some sense into him he quickly follows his brother, the princess and Blue Toad into the fountain which leads to a mysterious land. Gameplay The game is broken up into a explorative hub world which unlike Super Mario 3D World doesn't have distinct levels although does use the classic Level format for its locations. Instead the player is able to enter levels in random orders for each location slowly progressing through the game. Although every level has more than just get to the end objectives. In addition the player will find Purple Diamonds located in each level which are necessary to unlock secret levels as well as form into Crimson Diamonds to unlock new levels. These Crimson Diamonds are also received from completing a level normally. In addition the player may encounter a Mirror Door which will challenge the player to beat a Shadow Clone of them in an obstacle course race while collecting Red Coins. The Game for the main part has the player progressing through levels completing various tasks that are centered around collecting the Crimson Diamonds to save the mysterious princess of this world. The player will like any Mario Game have to run and jump as well as potentially defeat enemies to find secrets or simply progress through a level. The game also features a complete new line of Power-Ups although some are intentionally similar to older power-ups to make them not so foreign to experienced players. Locations Worlds Levels Struffle Cloudpark Berrydew Forest Temperana Cliffs Prawly Prowl Ocean Ignipini Coast Cobblepot Hamlet Mirana Mirage Kipsi-Kipsi River Diggarat Mountains Tessalex Cavern Lostodo Chasm Chimpani Ice Fields Flaut Haut Volcano Sudry Lake Chronus Mines Bullalow Crater Ancestral Valley Strunat Jungle Goladano Fields Fountainfall Castle Playable Characters Power-Ups There are a variety of Power-Ups available in Super Mario Bros. Fantasia. All of which are new as the game focuses on the new location and the bizarre way that Mario and the group must adapt to being completely foreign to this land. As such there are no returning powerups including the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower and Starman and as such everyone remains looking like their Super Mushroom forms although the ratio seems to be vaguely shorter. Enemies Multi-World Koopa (Red,Blue,Green,Yellow) (Shelled, Unshelled) Goomba Wiggler Monty Mole Bullet Bill Banzai Bill Poision Mushroom Evil Yoshi (Like the Yoshis you ride, but evil) (World 3 and on) Goomblocks Rex Super Koopa Lakitu Spiny Chain Chomp Cheep-Cheep Boo Blooper Thwomp Blargg World 1 - Struffle Cloudpark Flat Rex World 2 - Berrydew Forest Camo Koopa Dino-Rhino Smooth Pokey World 3 - Temperana Cliffs Sharp Pokey Porcu-Puffer Solider Cheep (Faster Cheep Cheep) Stretch World 4 - Prawly Prowl Ocean The Amazing Flyin' Sledge Brother Rainbow Koopa Torpedo Ted Sledge Brothers Pickaxe Brothers (Hammer Brothers, but without a pattern) Boss Bass Wlarrg (Water Blargg) World 5 - Ignipini Coast Thwimp Mr. Egg Evil Baby Yoshi Chemical Yoshi (Breathes Chemicals) World 6 - Cobblelot Hamlet Boss Bird (Flying Boss Bass) Air Koopas Air Goomba Cloud Wiggler World 7 - Mirana Mirage Dry Bones Dry Wiggler Fire Brother Fire Hammer Brother World 8 - Kipsi-Kipsi River Evil Longtounge Yoshi Evil Cut Yoshi Evil Rainbow Yoshi Evil Sugar Yoshi Evil Infinite Yoshi Evil Flight Yoshi Evil Volcanic Yoshi Evil Shell Yoshi (Only in Airship, Koopaling Castle, and Bowser Castle) Hyper Koopa (Invincible Super Koopa that waves in a pattern) Defective Goomba (Like the Goombas in games aside from Super Mario World) Ninjii Defective Koopa (Like Koopas in Super Mario Bros. 1) Swooper World 9 - Diggarat Mountains Boss Bird (Flying Boss Bass) Air Koopas Air Goomba Cloud Wiggler World 10 - Tessalex Cavern Coil Snake Spiteful Crow Mud Monster Carnivorous Dragonfly Dancing Alligator Black Bog War Veteran Black Bog Tank Mutated Artillery Fusion Reactor Swamp Monster (Boss) Jumpy Goose Stone Slug Masked Alligator Cartwheel Sea Snake World 11 - Lostodo Chasm Coil Snake Spiteful Crow Mud Monster Carnivorous Dragonfly Dancing Alligator Black Bog War Veteran World 12 - Chimpani Ice Fields Camo Koopa Dino-Rhino Smooth Pokey World 13 - Flaut Haut Volcano Sharp Pokey Porcu-Puffer Solider Cheep (Faster Cheep Cheep) Stretch World 14 - Sudry Lake The Amazing Flyin' Sledge Brother Rainbow Koopa Torpedo Ted Sledge Brothers Pickaxe Brothers (Hammer Brothers, but without a pattern) Boss Bass Wlarrg (Water Blargg) World 15 - Chronus Mines Thwimp Mr. Egg Evil Baby Yoshi Chemical Yoshi (Breathes Chemicals) World 16 - Bullalow Crater Boss Bird (Flying Boss Bass) Air Koopas Air Goomba Cloud Wiggler World 17 - Ancestral Valley Dry Bones Dry Wiggler Fire Brother Fire Hammer Brother World 18 - Strunat Jungle Evil Longtounge Yoshi Evil Cut Yoshi Evil Rainbow Yoshi Evil Sugar Yoshi Evil Infinite Yoshi Evil Flight Yoshi Evil Volcanic Yoshi Evil Shell Yoshi (Only in Airship, Koopaling Castle, and Bowser Castle) Hyper Koopa (Invincible Super Koopa that waves in a pattern) Defective Goomba (Like the Goombas in games aside from Super Mario World) Ninjii Defective Koopa (Like Koopas in Super Mario Bros. 1) Swooper World 19 - Goladano Fields Evil Longtounge Yoshi Evil Cut Yoshi Evil Rainbow Yoshi Evil Sugar Yoshi Evil Infinite Yoshi Evil Flight Yoshi Evil Volcanic Yoshi Evil Shell Yoshi (Only in Airship, Koopaling Castle, and Bowser Castle) Hyper Koopa (Invincible Super Koopa that waves in a pattern) Defective Goomba (Like the Goombas in games aside from Super Mario World) Ninjii Defective Koopa (Like Koopas in Super Mario Bros. 1) Swooper World 20 - Fountainfall Castle Dry Bones Dry Wiggler Fire Brother Fire Hammer Brother World 21 Koopa-Chimera Dimension Octorock (From Legend of Zelda Bosses TBA Trivia *This is the first Super Mario game that features conventional power-ups but not the Fire Flower or Super Mushroom *The Crimson Diamonds seem to share an identical function to the Grand Stars in the Super Mario Galaxy Games while the Purple Diamonds seem to share an identical function to Star Coins/Dragon Coins from older Mario Games *Some Levels can be accessed from different points not only changing what path the player will take but potentially leading to another level entirely **This is actually made use of in the final level in which the player can fight the final boss in two ways depending on which route they took *The secret Choffice Cave in the level, Emerald Mountains is a reference to the Secret Moblin from the Legend of Zelda Series, a running gag in the latter franchise, the Choffice in the cave even states the phrase "It's a secret to everybody" before handing the player a Crimson Diamond